


Comfort

by Army C (arh581958)



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Be gentle, Feelings, Fetish, Ficlet, Fluff, I just really wanted Ian sucking Mickey's nipples, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of fucking, Nipple kink, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fic, implied bottom Mickey, implied top Ian, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Army%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mickey urges him along, moves in pretense of getting more comfortable when he really just places Ian’s head at just the right angle to make it work. Ian kisses the tip of his sensitive nipple before taking into his mouth and suckling gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, I haven't watched Shameless (US) as a whole. I just watched the edited youtube clips of Gallavich and got addicted to them. I apologize for any wrongness in the portrayal of the characters. This just happened, okay? I couldn't help thinking about Ian quietly sucking Mickey's nipple after sex.
> 
> **Not Beta Read. Open for Volunteers.**

Mickey thinks it’s because Ian never got enough attention as a child, or maybe because Ian was forced to grow up too soon, that makes Ian like this.

It starts of relatively innocent enough.

Ian’s just finished fucking the living daylights out of him. They’re in bed, alone in the house for the first time in weeks. Ian’s lazily mouthing kisses over his shoulders and his chest. They’re still connected down there. Neither of them make any more to disengage.

They don’t talk when they’re like this. Too tired. Too content. Too much aware of how both of them want to prolong the moment a little bit longer.

Mickey doesn’t know when he starts falling asleep. He just knows that Ian gently moves off him. The trail of cum leaks from his ass to the bed. A feeling that he’s slowing getting used to since they both tested negative. Having something of Ian’s to keep inside him for a bit longer fills him with something that he could rather not name.

Ian moves. He crawls on top of Mickey after wiping their stomachs off with the corner of the sheet. Mickey accepts his weight willing, lets it cover him, lets it rest against him. They’ve never really been intimate but sometimes Ian will get like this. He’ll pretend to be too fucked out to care.

“Mickey.” His name’s murmured over and over again, softly from Ian’s lips. He keeps his breathing steady and shallow, feigning sleep. Ian mouths against his pecs, sleepy denying himself where he really wants to be.  He doesn’t latch on until the last fleeting seconds on consciousness.

Sometimes Mickey urges him along, moves in pretense of getting more comfortable when he really just places Ian’s head at just the right angle to make it work. Ian kisses the tip of his sensitive nipple before taking into his mouth and suckling gently.

It’s not for sex. It’s not for getting off.

Somehow Ian finds comfort in this tiny act of intimacy between them.

Mickey lets it happen, relishes in the way that they’re connected while not connected with Ian’s cum slowly staining the bedsheets underneath them. The smell of sex, pheromones, and _them_ linger a bit longer in the air.

When he knows Ian’s asleep, he shifts to his side, careful not to wake Ian. He knows because the sucking has slowed like instinct rather than conscious thought. He guides Ian to take his other nipple because maybe he finds comfort it in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Continue or no?


	2. Prologue: Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times after a long acrobatic session of sex, after Ian’s drawn out every whimper, moan, and plea past Mickey’s normally tightly sealed lips, after they’ve both come so many times that Mickey’s ass is leaking and their stomachs are covered in Mickey’s spunk, Ian will settle his head on Mickey’s chest and wait for the right time to take Mickey’s nipples into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the people who commented and kudos and bookmarked, despite this work being anonymous! I'm still not confident to reveal who I am to all of you guys. I'm so, so, very new to this fandom. It's scary. I came here _after_ they canonically break-up. What a bummer. 
> 
> Same disclaimer as the first one. I still haven't watched Shameless (US) as a whole. I don't think I ever will apart from all the Gallavich scenes. I'm sorry but that's just me.

The thing is Ian knows. He knows that Mickey _lets_ him suckle on his nipples even when pretends that he dislikes it. No matter how much he hides, Ian just knows that Mickey secretly likes getting his nipples suckled on.

See, here, Ian was pretty good with English back in the day when school still mattered to him. He uses the word _suckle_ as opposed to _suck_ because that’s what he does. _Sucking_ connotes something sexual and passionate and lust-driven while _suckling_ meant all the things that he knows Mickey’s too scared of to admit—connection and intimacy and love.

He doesn’t take it personally. He knows Mickey thug-life background with a criminal, lucky to still be alive, homophobic family. It’s taken a lot out of Mickey to just even get comfortable enough in his own skin to take it up the ass without necessarily being a _fag_ —except in all the ways that he actually is.

Which is partially part of the reason why he does it because it allows them to just _be together_ without the awkward air of small talk or the lingering smell of sweat and semen. Whenever they are alone, at every changes he gets, Ian will suckle on Mickey’s nipples because it relieves something inside them that sex will never ever be able to fill.

There are times after a long acrobatic session of sex, after Ian’s drawn out every whimper, moan, and plea past Mickey’s normally tightly sealed lips, after they’ve both come so many times that Mickey’s ass is leaking and their stomachs are covered in Mickey’s spunk, Ian will settle his head on Mickey’s chest and wait for the right time to take Mickey’s nipples into his mouth.

Mickey moves around to a more comfortable position with Ian’s head pillowed on his chest, one arm over Ian’s side while the other under his head.

Ian weaves his leg over Mickey’s, above the closest one and under the other like giant ginger octopus.

Then, Mickey lets Ian suckle.

Ian hums in quiet approval as Mickey’s hands unconsciously start playing with his hair. He likes this Mickey the best, apart from the Mickey at the cusp of orgasm or coming undone on his cock. No, this Mickey isn’t about sex. He knows Mickey’s feigning sleep and he doesn’t care because this Mickey opens up in a way that normal Mickey wouldn’t.

Neither of them talk once Ian starts to suckle. Both like pretending that they’re sleepier than awake. In reality, neither of them _can_ say anything because they’re too afraid to break the fragile unnamed unknown feeling steadily growing between them.

Sometimes, just before Ian really falls asleep, he will feel Mickey shift on the bed, chest out, offering him the other less abused nipple for the night. Ian knows that it’s because Mickey doesn’t want to break their connection any more than he does. Mickeys needs this and so does he.

Ian eagerly latches on, and hears Mickey’s soft exhale before he starts to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, guess who's been clinically diagnosed as BiPolar? Yep, that's right, me. I'm not really sure that I should be watching Gallavich or be in this fandom. On one hand, Ian triggers me because I _see_ my problems in him, but at the same time, I want to _because_ I see it in him and it makes me feel like someone understands. Writing this in Ian's POV helped a lot. I hope you guys notice how I write him different from Mickey. 
> 
> I'm thinking about a new story? 'Cause I'd kind of like to expand on how the nipple-suckling affects them on a daily basis, not just for post-coital comfort. Or should I just fuck the title and place everything in one story? Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Continue or no?
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
